This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy. It does so by improving control grids (for addressing and alignment) in solar concentrators, optical switches, and display devices such as reflection, illumination, and projection equipment in general. Thus troublesome and expensive grid material like Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) can be replaced by more manageable, hardier, and in the long run relatively less expensive nanotubes, or a carbon grid simply laid down by ordinary photocopy reduction techniques.
A nanotube is a nanometer scale wire-like structure that is most often composed of carbon. Carbon nanotubes are a few nanometers in diameter (approximately 50,000 times smaller than the width of a human hair), while they can be up to several millimeters in length. To date, carbon nanotubes are a preferred embodiment of the instant invention.